For the very first time
by Kisu-Fu
Summary: Well, it was much more peaceful than normally. More like a dream. Too peaceful for the 76th district of West Rukon...'


40 years ago.

... _and the day had begun so normally._

"Look, Rikichi-San! So many flowers!! They're so pretty, aren't they?"

"They sure are..", Rikichi smiled at the freakish joy of his best friend. So childlike. Was he never going to grow up?

_Well, it was much more peaceful like normally. More like a dream._

"Do you think those Shinigami will come back?", Hanatarou asked, with some petals lost in his dark hair.

"I hope so!! I definitely wanna meet Renji-Sama again!!"

_Too peaceful for the 76th district of West Rukon..._

Lost in thoughts, Rikichi watched Hanatarou picking up some of the flowers and bending them together.

"I wonder when we'll meet them again..", he murmured, still impressed at the coolness of the Shinigami that had saved him and his friend.

_And then suddenly, the dream became a nightmare._

"Well well well look who's there?"

Immediately, Rikichi turned around, instinctively grabbing Hanatarou's arm, dragging him behind himself.

"You damn.. what are you doing here?!"

A group of huge boys, each of them a lot older than they were, had suddenly appeared behind them, sneering, laughing.

"Whaaat?", the hugest of them jeered, "Aren't we allowed to go where we want to? Or do you brats wanna say you won't let us?"

The boys started laughing even louder.

"I just thought you'd still sit at home, crying your eyes out 'cause Renji-Sama beat you losers up yesterday.", Rikichi smirked.

Without help, they didn't stand a chance, even though they were the ones who had spiritual powers. But if only he was able to hold them here, to give at least his friend the chance to run away..

It wouldn't be the first time after all.

"Rikichi-San...", he heard him whisper, his voice shaking in fear, his hands clinging to his wrist.

Barely noticeable, Rikichi turned around, trying to smile comforting.

"Don't worry... I'll take care of them.."

He knew he was lying, and so did Hanatarou.

"You sure have guts, don'tcha?", another guy shouted. "You didn't look so self-assured _yesterday_."

They started laughing again.

Desperately trying to repress the urge to jump into the crowd, just to kick into their ugly faces, Rikichi kept whispering.  
"When I say _now_, you run, okay?"

"Eh..? B-but what about you...?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I'll just distract them a little.."

"B-but..."

"Listen, just do what I say, okay?"

"O-okay..."

Slowly, he stood up, making one steps towards the crowd.

"You sure like to talk much, huh? If you are _oh so awesome_, why don't you just _show me_?!"

"Oh, we will, don't worry."

Rikichi opened his mouth to shout "NOW!, but before he was able to make a sound, a terrified scream reached his ears.

"NO!!"

He turned around; two huge brutes were holding his friend, his eyes filled with tears of fright.

"LET HIM GO!!"

He hurried towards them. He knew he had no chance of winning, he knew they were at least a dozen of strong, almost grown men and he just a lean young boy, but his whole mind focused on one thought.

_You can't let them get him._

Suddenly, he felt how he lost the ground under his feet, slipped, fell down to the ground.

At once, Rikichi felt a strong foot on his back. He heard Hanatarou calling his name, followed by a loud slap. Then silence.

"I SAID LET HIM GO!!", he screamed, trying to supress the desperation crawling up his body.

Struggling with all his strength, he tried to get rid of the weigth above him, but it was no use.

"Let him go or _what_?", a cruel voice above him giggled.

"Hm? What'cha gonna do, _little boy_?"

With all hope leaving him, he manage to lift his head a few centimeters from the ground, just enough to watch his friend getting beaten up by people twice as tall as he was, not defending himself, not even trying to, not even crying.

He was bearing the pain without a sound, which made his attackers even more agressive.

Rikichi felt his body slowly losing its power.

"Please.. let him go..", he whispered.

For a moment, their eyes met; then he felt a dumb knock on his head and everything went black.

"...san.."

_Wh-what happened..?_

"Rikichi-San, please wake up.."

_That's right.. they got me and Hanatarou-San..._

Slowly, Rikichi opened his eyes.

When he finally saw clearly what was above him, he automatically wished he hadn't. He had never seen anything more heart-breaking before.

"Rikichi-San, you're alright, thanks goodness.."

Hanatarou was bowing over him, blood dripping from his forehead and hands, several bruises all over his body.

Nevertheless, he was smiling brightly.

"Please don't move, I haven't healed all of your wounds yet.."

"What..?"

Now he said it, Rikichi realized he didn't have any pain despite the fact he had been beaten up and knocked out.

"Oh god.. Hanatarou-San, you didn't have to..."

"I-it was the least I could do.."  
"But you're hurting yourself!! Just look, you're bleeding and all, why didn't you heal yourself in the first place?!"

"I-I'm okay, really..."

"How can you say that?! They totally beat the crap out of you!! And still you.. you.."

His voice broke. How could he still be smiling that way? How was he still able to...

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing?! I'm the one who... it's me who wasn't strong enough.. I..."

For the first time since they knew each other, Rikichi felt warm tears streaming down his face; he turned away.

"R-Rikichi-San, wh-what's wrong?? D-didn't I heal you properly, does something hurt??"

"Why do you never worry about yourself..."

He slowly raised and embraced the slender, so fragile-seeming figure.

"Ouch-ouch-ouch-ouch!!"

"So, what now, Mr-Oh-Look-At-Me-I'm-Totally-Fine?!"

"I'm sorry.."

"Just _stop_."

And when he felt his friend's blood dripping onto his body, felt his body shaking, he couldn't stop the tears anymore.


End file.
